A Perfect Recipe for An Imperfect Banana Split
by shugashuga
Summary: Because their love is sweet as a banana split. 07 "How hard could it be to tell your sister that you're gay?"
1. the plate

Banana Split

Nonsense and everything in between

Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid then it would have been made into an anime series and have yaoi warnings splashed across it.

--

Banana split is one of the most famous desserts that has been created and eaten for many years. Still, this popular dessert, even if mastered for several years, has flaws.

--

Flaw #1: The plate (the meeting place)

--

Len sighed inwardly as he clutched the numerous, heavy gray plastic bags in both of his hands and tried to open the door of the grocery store. He tried pushing it using his hips, his butt and lastly, his head. To no avail, the stubborn glass door held its place.

_At this rate, Rin is gonna kill me!_

"Come on, open already!" Len scowled as he gave the door a push.

Except for cold glass, he pushed into something warm. Something incredibly warm and soft, he would have leaned in to that strange object if it weren't for those surprised blue eyes staring down at him. Those clear-as-the-sky blue.

Well, considering that the pollution is getting worse nowadays, Len thought that the blue-haired boy's eyes were sort of when-the-sky-isn't-as-polluted blue.

Len continued to stare at the stranger's eyes.

_Yes, indeed._

They both didn't know that that was the day that their lives will forever intertwine. (No, not really) And they both didn't know that the bags were slowly ripping apart.

Damn it.

--

A/N: Just another LenKa fanfic. I am planning to make this into a chapter story but it will consist of drabbles and such. I'm currently experimenting to see whether my skills of being a writer are good enough.


	2. the secret sauce

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had a problem. Just received my report card and I got (surprisingly) good grades. Well here's the second drabble. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. (sadly)

* * *

Flaw # 2: secret sauce (the foundation)

--

Kaito woke up with a start as the alarm clock rang loudly in his left ear. Its shrill sound momentarily numbed his poor eardrum.

Groaning, he sat up and scratched his head sheepishly, blushing as he did so. He had dreamed about that blonde again. His innocent blue eyes that looked up at him, the way his lips; pink and pouty formed an 'oh' shape. Kaito shivered as he felt the sensation of his mystery boy's body pressed up against him. Yes, his mystery boy and no, he didn't even knew the said boy's name but if god, that goes by the name of Ice Cream the Saviour (in Kaito's mind), would allow him, he would like to meet the blonde.

'_Correction, I would love it.'_ Kaitothought as he reminisced the heat that emitted between the two of them. But then, his mystery boy, based on his observation was almost 13 or 14. Which meant that he was a minor. Kaito normally never bothered with minors, but this one was different.

Standing up from his seated position, he quickly entered the bathroom and changed into his normal clothes. He wrapped the blue scar more tightly around his neck but not to tight to suffocate him. He bent down to retrieve his shoes under his bed and wore it. He then walked across the room, picking his wallet from his drawer as he did so, and opened his door ajar. Kaito quietly closed his door and looked down on the floor. Sure enough, there were Habanero chilies scattered across the floor.

Kaito walked towards the stairs all the while being careful enough to not step on any of the scattered red chilies. The last time he stepped on one, his redheaded brother stepped on his beloved ice cream tube- without the lid on. Good thing Mikuo was there to stop Akaito from further abusing his ice cream.

He opened the front door of his house that he shared with his brother and stepped into their front yard. Turning around to close the door, he heard someone call his name.

"Kaito," the green haired boy greeted him "is Akaito there?"

Kaito turned around and smiled at Mikuo.

"Yeah, he's inside. Probably sleeping." Kaito answered as he opened the door, inviting the boy inside. "Will you do me the honors of waking him up?"

"Of course! I don't want to cause you any trouble, I'll slap him awake!" Mikuo huffed.

Kaito only nodded and waved him goodbye.

'_They'll just probably snuggle together.' _Kaito sniggered at this thought. He was not far when he heard a resounding slap and a certain redhead shouting strings of 'What did you do that for?! That hurts.' and Mikuo's response of 'You groped my ass!'.

Or maybe not.

* * *

A/N: Yey! Just got back from practice for a music practical test. My throat's kinda sore from singing. No, not really from practicing but from karaoke! Karaoke is the best! I mean all I had to do was scream my lungs out. I also played (for the first time) Dance Dance Revolution. But played is just an understatement, I practically stomped the dance pad. (Do you call it a dance pad?)

Reviews are highly appreciated. Special thanks to 'hamxham' and 'Suki Doll' for reviewing. But really, two reviews for a crappy story? That's kinda… AWESOME (considering that I'm not a good writer these reviews make me happy)

But seriously, please do leave reviews and PM me! I really get excited when I see 'Inbox(1)'. I'm just a simple person who gets excited easily. Have a nice day or night. :)


	3. Valentine NOT A RECIPE

A/N: My Valentine's tribute. :)

Please check my profile for an important notice. Please. D:

To be honest, I'm a bit sad. Putting effort in an object and it is taken for granted by others is harsh. What I'm trying to say is, I'm a bit disappointed by the number of reviews. You see, reviews make me happy, they make me want to continue something that I started because it makes me feel appreciated. Call me an emotional prick or a stuck up bitch, I don't really care. I just want to know that somehow the effort that I make is worth it. So, yeah. :'( It makes me feel sad that even this Author's note will be ignored.

* * *

"You got me tub of ice cream?" Len scowled as he held the said wet tube.

"Yeah! I figured that we…" Kaito trailed off as he saw the look of disappointment and annoyance in his blonde's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kaito bowed his head. "I didn't realize that Valentine's was that important to you."

Len jerked at Kaito's statement and immediately regretted lashing out on him.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've not made a big deal out of it." Len smiled sheepishly.

Kaito looked up and met Len's eyes, smiling softly as he watched his blond lover fidget uncomfortably in his gaze. There were times that Kaito often wondered if Len would be able to understand him in a way that a tub of ice cream could. But now, Kaito finally realized that Len was forgiving of his flaws like a tub of ice cream.

Len finally broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Um, I should probably put this in the freezer." Len said as he made his way towards the refrigerator. Since their refrigerator was one of a kind, its freezer was found on the bottom. Len bent down to carefully place his Valentine's gift on the available space, not mindful that it exposed his backside AKA his bottom.

**Kaito also realized that Len looked delicious as a tub of ice-cream.**

* * *

**A/N: This is not(NOT) a part of the storyline of APRFAIBS --- say it with me! (An Imperfect Recipe for An Imperfect Banana Split). I just did this to submit a story. Please do visit my profile, I have something to tell. Please. :(**


	4. Learning together NOT A RECIPE

A/N: OMG! I'm really sorry for being bitchy and like a PMSing one because I was. D8

WHUT.

Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, I shouldn't be typing this disclaimer.

**This is NOT part of the recipe storyline. **

* * *

"Kaito-nii~" Len scowled (pouted really) as he felt Kaito nuzzle his blonde hair.

"Stop it, I still have homework to do."

Len pushed Kaito lightly as he opened his Biology textbook.

_What was the homework again?_

"Len, come on." Kaito huffed as he caressed Len's arms "We hadn't done it for 2 days already."

Len glared at him steadily, as if he wanted to throw his book at the blue haired idiot.

"The last time I let you have sex with me was a school day and I had to limp. People were staring at me."

"Fine, since I love Len. I wouldn't persuade him," Kaito stopped his ministrations and crossed his arms over his chest. "For the time being."

Kaito peered at his lover, noticing that Len was tense.

"Len, is something wrong?" Kaito shook the lithe body of the blond. "Len?"

Kaito peered over Len's shoulder, peeking into the textbook that the boy was holding. Kaito's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled slyly.

Kaito neared his lover again, now with a new idea formulating in his brain. He whispered sweet nothings into the blonde's ear before nipping it. As he felt Len relax under his touch, he smiled.

"I guess, we should do it now." Kaito decided picking the body of Len and carried him-- bridal style. "We should explore the male sex anatomy, afterall."

Len could only blush and close his eyes.

_Guess I'll have to ask Mikuo for the emergency cane again._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Applies to me as well(NOT THE KAITO PART). I should really do my homework but I didn't because this drabble just got to me. D: Figures.

**Once again, this is not part of the recipe storyline. So sorry. Reviews are welcome as always.**


	5. Please? NOT A RECIPE

**A/N:** Stayed up late to do my English portfolio but made a LenKa drabble instead. SHIT, I'm sooooo dead tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Vocaloid. I love it. ( Like Ratatatoulie) I messed up the title. SHIT.

* * *

School was out. Birds were chirping and the trees that surrounded the university swayed, it's leaves scattering onto the pavement. A young man in blue walked through the leaf covered path.

Some steps were heard.

"Hey," a blond called out to a blue-haired man. "I've heard that you like my sister."

_Please say no_

"Uh, yeah" the blue-haired man scratched the back of his head sheepishly "and judging by your appearance, you must be related to her, correct?"

_You don't know me?_

Len rolled his eyes. "Duh, I'm just her twin brother."

Surprise clouded Kaito's eyes.

"Really? She didn't mention you." His eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

_But I've known you_

"Whatever," Len shrugged his shoulders. "So, answer my question-- do you like my sister?"

_Or me?_

Kaito blushed in embarrassment-- a teenage boy interrogating him. What would the others say?

_Please say something._

"I… uh,"

_Please…_

"What?"

_I beg you…_

"How can I say this?"

_Please… love me._

"You can start by speaking in a human way."

_My heart is breaking_

Kaito inhaled deeply, the sakura trees' fragrance and something else were smelled. That was strange.

_Only you can save it._

"I don't like her…"

_…really? Will you look at my way then?_

"…What?! How ca-"

_Will you hold my hand, please? No? Will you love me?_

"I kind of love her."

_No?_

**Disbelief. Grief. Agony.**

A smile.

"Really? That's good to hear!"

A lie.

"…hey, I don't even know your name."

**An unknown identity. Unknown. Forever forgotten.**

"…It doesn't matter."

**Silence.**

In a distance, a warning bell rang. Signaling that everyone had to leave the school premises.

"Hey, we have to go soon." Kaito said

"…"

"Hey, you alright?"

"…"

A light shake.

"Rin's twin? Are you alright?"

"…please"

"Pardon?"

"Please take care of her."

_Please love me._

With that Len ran away-- away from the confused blue haired man.

_Please take care of her…_

_Don't let her heart get broken._

_Just like mine._

**Please?**

**

* * *

A/N:** REVIEWS! Yup, this is a bit on the angsty side.

MAH EXAMS ARE DONE, YEH!

:))


	6. the nut pt 1

Len gulped as he watched his sister paced back and forth the living room. It was a silent language that whenever Rin was restless, something bad was going to happen.

To him, at least.

"I need oranges!" Rin stopped walking and yanked her hair; her blonde hair began to turn disarray. "Oranges! Where are they? Why'd they leave me? Am I not enough?!"

"…But, I bought some the other day didn't I?" Len wrung his hands nervously.

"EXACTLY!" Rin exclaimed, her blue eyes almost popping out of her eye sockets. "Get dressed, we're going out."

"W-what?" Len consciously looked down--he was wearing his normal baggy clothes. "What's wrong with the one's I'm wearing?"

Rin scowled, her frown (if possible) turned grimmer.

"Len. Get. Dressed. Now!" With that Rin left the room fuming.

--

Len considered himself as a brave guy (?). Being alone with nothing but his twin sister as a companion made him strong. He decided that he would try to protect Rin with all that he had.

All his life, he had avoided anything or anybody that can endanger his future and well-being. But he cannot escape the fact that he knew a crazy person. And that crazy person just happened to be…

His sister.

"Why are there no oranges?!" Rin screamed while tugging at her hair.

"M-maybe they all ran out?" Len muttered weakly, his eyes looking down at the floor.

"RAN OUT? RAN OUT?" Rin screamed again, her throat stretching; a vein seemingly pulsing rather rapidly. "Let's go to the other store!"

With that Rin stormed off (yet again), leaving Len behind.

"I apologize for the trouble!" Len bowed at the offended vendor before running out to find his sister.

"Kids these days," the vendor muttered, his mustache twitching slightly "always on steroids"

--

After 2 hours of fruitless attempts to find even a rotten orange, Rin slumped into the bench that was situated at the park.

"I'm going to die" Rin said simply, her gaze distant.

"Come on, Rin! Surely, you could find something… orangey!" Len said

Sighing, Rin turned her gaze to her brother.

She opened her mouth to ramble about oranges being her life line and Len's obesession with bananas was just a hindrance to understanding her; because Rin always pushed her belief that oranges were so much better (They're round and firm! And they're orange!) than bananas (Nuh-uh! Bananas are much better because it's long and thick! And they're yellow!).

But that was when Rin saw something wonderful.

An _orange_ Popsicle (it was not rounded, mind you)

Rin grinned maniacally then stood up, ignoring her brother's calls.

"I finally found you"

With that Rin ran towards the unfortunate man who had a Popsicle, and lunged. Her frail arms frantically reached out.

"RIN!"

--

Kaito never really expected to be quite so unlucky that day. But then again, why was he here protecting his beloved Popsicle from a crazed person?

"Give it to me!" a blonde screamed, her/his blue eyes glaring at him.

Wait.

Kaito gaped as he looked (stared actually) at the offender, which was currently choking him, for the first time.

Blonde hair? CHECK

_I preferred the little ponytail, though…_

Innocent, really-blue-that-you-can-drown-just-by-looking-at-it? CHECK

_I don't really know about the innocent part…_

Lithe body? CHECK

_Is… he wearing a SKIRT? AND do I see a pink BRA strap?_

Kaito opened his mouth; disbelief and confusion swam through his brain as he…

_Can't breathe!_

Eyes wide, he began to flay his arms; his beloved ice drop finally falling to the hands of the crazy blonde that was currently straddling him as he loosened his grip to the slowly melting treat. It was not that the crazed blond was THAT heavy, it was just Kaito being unmanly.

"Rin! Get off of him!"

A rush of oxygen entered his lungs as the weight previously settled in his chest was lifted or dragged.

"Oof!"

Judging from the leg that randomly swung at his chin, dragged was probably the better word.

A gasp.

Kaito slowly looked up, his eyes squinting slightly as the sun glared down at him. His eyes began to widen then he saw…

Black.


	7. Gay enough

A/N: DAMNIT! Haha, yes, I'm back to writing drabbles. Sorry `bout that. I'll do 1 more drabble before moving on to 'the crazy Nut pt.2". I have less inspiration now to do LenKa. BOO~

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Gay Enough**

**

* * *

**

Len had always known that this day would come, the day when he finally confessed to his sister that he was indeed different from the other boys. He had prepared his will against his sister's scathing remarks and judgment. As much as he adored his sibling, he wouldn't risk losing someone dear to him. Not now, not ever. He would declare _their _love to her and the polite society. But now, as Len stood in front of his sister, he didn't know why his legs were about to give out.

_How hard is it to confess to your sister that you're gay? _

In Len's case, it was very hard. With Rin's eyes narrowed at him and her arms crossed on her chest, she was a striking (striking is loosely defined) image.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Rin inquired as she watched his _dear little brother_ fidget under her meticulous gaze. "You've been… twitchy"

"I- I was?" Len looked up from the floor that he found interesting.

"Spit it out, Len" Rin commanded her gaze making the uncomfortable blonde twitch. "Now!"

Len tilted his head in confusion as he opened his mouth. "I'm not eating anything, what would I spit out?"

"Don't play dumb." Rin huffed. "You're the intelligent twin"

Len sighed, as he knew that his 'playing innocent' tactic was useless. His sister was rather smart than she let on. No point in avoiding the question now.

"Promise me that you wouldn't freak out" Len now crossed his arms over his chest as he too narrowed his eyes. It was a sight to behold as the two sibling looked like mirror images of one another.

"I promise." Rin growled out "I swear, you're turning into a girl if you keep acting like one."

Len widened his eyes; worry seeping into his system as he kept his stance calm. _Did she found out?_

"W-what if I am?" Way to go to being calm.

Rin's mouth opened as she stared at her brother (?). "You're a girl? Oh my God!"

"W-what? No! Eww."

"Then what?"

Seeing that their was no other way out, Len took a deep breath as he closed his eyes; covering the cerulean eyes. "I-I'm… gay."

Len prepared himself for the remarks, the judgment and the taunts but none came except one ringing sound.

**Rin was laughing. **

"Damn! And here I thought that you were about to die or something!" Rin continued to laugh while Len stood, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"You're not… angry?" Len choked out, surprise and curiosity evident in his face.

At last, Rin had stopped laughing and looked at her little brother(_should I start calling him sister?_) and her gaze immediately softened.

Len had thought about her reaction towards him. He needed reassurance that everything would be all right even if the society would throw him out. Len was usually confident in everything he does.

Rin's eyes widened considerably as her next thought entered her mind.

_He wanted his sister's approval. He needed his sister._

She smiled warmly and began to walk towards her anxious brother. As she reached her destination, she stretched her arms and slowly enclosed them to her little brother.

"I'm not angry, you are my little bro- wait, sister" Rin teased only to calm her sibling.

Len only laughed, the tension and anxiety slowly ebbing away. He was glad to finally be able to be himself. At least, to his sister but that's a different story.

"So… who is it?" Rin pulled back and looked at her brother; her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Wait, don't tell me! It's Kaito, isn't it?!"

Len could only sigh and smile at his now energized sibling. No point in hiding _his _lover now. "How did you guess?"

"It was pretty obvious, but anyways. I always knew that somehow you would turn out to be gay."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't be mad!"

"…Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you"

"Don't mention it, you're my brother and I'm 50 bucks richer now. Thanks to you, of course"

"You betted on me?"

"Yup! It's between me and Miku. She didn't believe me when I said that you preferred guys though. It was sooo obvious; I mean I knew from the beginning that you would turn out to be gay. You were like hiding in a transparent closet."

"Have I told you recently that I hate you?"

--

A/N: I borrowed the last line from 8059 Mpreg fic ('**Family Explosion**'). 8059 is love.

Oh, yeah! Support the story '**Masquerade**' by **Winter Sleep**.

Reviews are highly appreciated as always!

I wonder who's gonna be my 30th reviewer? :))


End file.
